The brain of Dean Winchester
by Aggebagge
Summary: Liv eats the brain of Dean Winchester, who has been murdered. FBI agent John Anderson, AKA Sam winchester, investigates the murder together with the Seattle Police department. They also get help from Liv and her visions of Dean. Will these people be able to solve the murder of Dean Winchester? And how will Major manage to live with Liv when she's on hunter brain?
1. Chapter 1 - A killer brain

Liv puts on her white coat and finds Ravi standing next to a dead corpse.  
"Who is it this time?" Liv asks as she inspects the body. The man is in his thirties, and quite good-looking she has to admit.  
"His name's Dean Winchester. He was found dead in a motel room, cause of death is unknown," Ravi answers. "I wouldn't eat that brain if I were you," he continues.  
"Why not?" She had actually already convinced herself that she wanted to know more about him.  
"Doesn't this case sound weird to you? A man of his age found dead in a motel. You've definitely been working in the police force for too long,'" Ravi says. "Or maybe he was just murdered because of his good looks." Just as Ravi finishes his sentence they hear someone entering the room. Liv can't help but notice how tall he is and Ravi looks at her like he's thinking the exact same thing.

"John Anderson, FBI," he says and shows a badge.  
"What brings the FBI here?" Ravi asks and inspects the badge.  
"The murder of Dean Winchester," John says and walks towards the body. "As you may know, he was found in the motel nearby. And we believe that it is a murder."  
"We haven't found any signs of suicide, and there are marks around his neck suggesting that there was a struggle," Ravi explains and points to the marks on the victims throat. John looks at the body and liv thinks just for a moment that she sees the FBI agent's eyes tearing up. He quickly wipes away any tears and turns to Ravi. "Well, I'll better leave you to it. I'm gonna check out the motel where the victim was found." John walks out of the room quickly, not looking back once.

Liv takes the brain, which has already been cut to small pieces, and mixes it with noodles and a very hot sauce to hide the taste. She wonders what kind of person he was, they haven't really found out anything about him so it will be a surprise. Hopefully it will be a pleasant surprise. Although she has eaten quite a lot of brains recently she hasn't got used to the taste, nor the fact that she eats a part of a human. Ravi comes into the kitchen just as liv has finished her plate.  
"Please tell me that was not Dean's brain," Ravi sighs. Liv nods slowly and looks away. She knows that this cannot be a anything good.  
"Apparently he's responsible for credit card scams and murder," Ravi says. "You're probably some kind of terrible criminal by now, which does sound very smart when you're working for the police."  
"If he was murdered, I could solve the case," Liv argues. "Or I could maybe solve the crimes this Dean committed," Liv adds smiling. Ravi smiles back realizing that at least this will probably be a lot of fun, especially for him.

But Liv does worry about the case, and this Dean Winchester gets more interesting every minute. She doesn't want to think about what this will do to her job, or life in general. Liv is very skeptical that being on this brain will actually be good for her as she first thought and how will this affect her life with Major? This could actually be worse than the stalker brain, which nearly destroyed her relationship with Major. She just can't screw it up even more.


	2. Chapter 2 - Liv Moore in a flannel shirt

Liv has definitely started to feel the effects of the brain. She was wearing Major's flannel shirt, which he didn't use anyway. The music she and Ravi are listening to while performing autopsy is a CD of classic rock. And yes, Ravi complains every ten minutes. And as if that wasn't enough she was humming along, as if this kind of music had been a gift from God.  
"This guy seems like such a loser," Ravi says as he turns down the CD player.  
"No, I think he is kind of cool," Liv answers and walks to the CD player to pick her new favorite song.  
"First of all, Kansas again?" Ravi complains and turns down the music once more. "Secondly, you are not objective in this, so your opinion doesn't count." They cannot finish their argument because the FBI agent that was here earlier comes back.

"So, anything new on the case?" Liv asks.  
"Not really," John answers. "But Detective Babineaux wanted you to come with us when we're looking for witnesses around the motel." Liv knows what that means. It means that Clive hopes that she'll get a vision which could solve their case if they're lucky.  
"Sure, I'll come with you," Liv says and leaves Ravi alone in the morgue. She followed John outside. The agent tells her that Clive was meeting them at the motel where they would start their investigation.

The first thing Liv notices is the Impala, it is a beauty and true perfection. When she then realizes that it is John's car and that she'll be going with him it makes her very happy. It makes her happier than it probably should. She sees a cardboard box with cassette tapes on the floor next to her feet.  
"Oh, can I pick one?" Liv asks and looks through all the tapes. She has already noticed that this FBI agent has a very similar taste in music.  
"Yeah, sure," John answers. "They are my brother's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
"Your brother has the best taste in music," Liv says. She immediately picks one of the tapes and plays it.  
"Yes, I don't always agree though," he says. "And it's all cassette tapes," he adds shaking his head.

 _"Dude, you gotta update your cassette collection," John says._  
 _"Why?"  
"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica?! It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."  
"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cake hole."  
"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"_

"Liv, are you okay?" John asks (or was he really called John and not Sam?).  
"Yes," she says. But she isn't okay. She has just found out that Dean knew John/Sam and they were in the Impala. How did Dean know this man sitting next to her? And who was he really? Was he even an FBI agent?

When Liv gets back to the morgue with Ravi she tells him everything she found out. They both run to the computer in order to find out what is going on with this case. It does not take them long to find that Dean Winchester has a brother named Sam. Sam Winchester is not an FBI agent, and his name is definitely not John Anderson.  
"Oh my God," Ravi says after reading an article.  
"What?"  
"Sam was also doing credit card scams and all those other crimes," Ravi explains. "They were probably working together." This does make everything more complicated because what are they supposed to do and what should they tell Clive? She'll wait to tell Clive until it's necessary. But she doesn't know what she'll do about Sam, which is their biggest problem.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Major issue

**AN: This takes place after the stalker episode in season two, because it was the epidode I last saw before posting this story and i really liked that episode. This means that Liv and Major are a couple (kind of).  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

Liv walks up to Sam who is already in the morgue talking with Ravi.  
"I need to talk with you, John," Liv says. "Or should I say Sam?"  
"Sure," Sam says. He looks a bit nervous and ignores Liv's question.  
"We know that you and Dean were brothers," Liv says. "And we've read a bit about you in the police register."  
"Have you told the detective?"  
"No," Ravi says. "At least not yet"  
"Good," Sam says smiling. "I know this must sound weird, but I can explain."  
"Why are you pretending to be from the FBI?" Liv asks.  
"I want to know what happened to Dean, because I know that he just wasn't murdered," Sam answers. "I hope that you won't tell anyone about this."  
"No we won't tell anyone. We'll help you," Liv says. She isn't sure if it was the brain or just that she wants to help Sam and his brother. Ravi and Liv continues to question Sam, but he wouldn't tell them anything about him and Dean. Sam doesn't really tell them much about the case either. Liv hopes for a vision, because she is sure that it's what they really need to solve the case.

After work she goes home to Major. Liv isn't sure how long their relationship will last. A part of her wants to do everything she possibly can to be with Major, but there is another part of her that knows it isn't fair to Major to live like this. She decides that she'll talk with him about ending it. In the end, it was all about Liv not wanting Major to get hurt. Liv opens the door and finds Major on the couch.  
"There is something we should talk about," Liv says as she sits down next to Major.  
"Okay," Major says.  
"We can't be together anymore," Liv says. "It's just not the brains, it is everything that comes with it. And I know that you're having problems with this. I just don't want you to get hurt in any way."  
"Well, it is hard. But that doesn't mean that we should stop trying," Major says. "And I can look out for myself, that isn't your responsibility."  
"I know, but this isn't what we had planned. It's not what you signed up for when we got engaged," she argues.  
"Shouldn't it be my choice?"  
"I'm sorry," Liv says and tears starts falling from her eyes. "I'm not exactly girlfriend material," she adds and wipes away the tears.  
"Are you sure it's not just the brain that you're on?" Major asks. She answered that she wasn't sure. That they even had to question what was Liv and what was the brain was so absurd and not something you wanted in a relationship. It was something she could handle by herself, but not always when she was with Major. Being with Major made everything more complicated and it had to be harder for Major than for her.  
"So what now?" he asks.  
"For now, we should not be together," Liv says. "But who knows what will happen if Ravi finds the cure." Liv gets up from the couch. Major follows her and walks to the door. He hugs her before she leaves and tells her that he wished things were different. That was something Liv has wished for so many times.

When she gets home she goes straight to her bedroom. She begins to question everything she said to Major. But in the end she knew that it was right, that she had made the right decision. Liv puts on her new CD; she got one from Ravi with classic rock, and she absolutely loves it. She's quite sure that Ravi meant it as a joke, but she'll listen to it anyways. She puts on her pajamas and goes to bed early.


	4. Chapter 4 - I, Zombie

Liv wakes up to the sounds of _Heat of the Moment_ by Asia. This gets her really excited for the new day and she starts dancing in her pajamas. She quickly gets ready and eats breakfast. She really hopes that they get closer to solving this case today, because she has started to lose hope.

She meets Clive on her way to the morgue.  
"Hi," Liv says.  
"Oh, hi Liv," Clive says. "I was hoping to run into you. I wants to know if you had any news on the case," he says and opens the door. She knows what Clive really means, he wonders if she had had any visions. She told him no and put her white coat on. Inside was already Sam and Ravi.  
"John, any updates on the murder?" Clive asks. Liv nearly corrects him, but she remembers that to Clive Sam is still an FBI agent called John.  
"No," Sam says. "But there are a few things I'd like to discuss with Liv."  
"Sure," Clive says. "I'll go back to my office. If you come up with something, let me know."  
"Of course," Sam says. Clive walks out, leaving the three of them alone.

"Okay Sammy," Liv says. "It's time to tell us the truth. The whole truth."  
"Sammy?" Sam says. "That's something Dean would say. And I guess I have to tell you if I want your help." Liv and Ravi nods.  
"So, Dean and I are hunters," Sam says. Ravi and Liv looks really confused. "Which means that we hunt monsters. And yes monsters do exist." He lets the information he's just told them sink in, but they don't look as shocked as most people do when they hear that monsters are real.  
"What kind of monsters?" Liv asks and looks at Ravi.  
"All sorts really. Vampires, ghosts, werewolves, you name it," Sam says. He's still confused that Ravi and Liv are so calm about this.  
"So, what were you hunting here?" Liv asks. She figures that it must be something that they were hunting that brought them to Seattle. Maybe it was also what killed Dean.  
"Zombies, actually," Sam says. "We were told by another hunter that Seattle was full of zombies. We knew about zombies, but not functioning zombies."  
"So, did you find any?" Liv asks.  
"No I didn't, but that is what I think killed Dean," Sam says. "But I don't know what Dean knew, maybe he found out something."  
"So why are you still here?" Liv asks. "What can you do for Dean?"  
"Well, I'm gonna find the zombies behind this of course," Sam answers.  
"I think it's my time to tell the truth now," Liv says. She tells Sam that she is a zombie, not the one behind Dean's murder of course, and that she also wants to find the one behind this. She doesn't tell him that she ate Dean's brain, or that she gets visions. Ravi tells Sam about the cure he's working with, which Sam shows an interest in. Their conversation ends with Ravi and Liv promising to help Sam as long as he won't kill Liv or any other "innocent" zombie.

After working on this case for a few more days without any luck, Blaine walks into the morgue. It's luckily when Sam isn't there.  
"Have you heard that there are hunters in town," Blaine asks.  
"No," Liv says and is once again thankful that Sam hasn't gotten to the morgue yet.  
"Lucky you," Blaine says smiling. "There is nothing like killing a hunter." When Blaine says hunter it triggers a vision. It's a vision of Blaine telling Dean how he'd kill him. Liv recognizes the room as the motel room where Dean was found. Luckily, Blaine doesn't always notice things, so Liv is pretty sure he didn't notice Liv's vision. Now that she knew Blaine was the one killing Dean, they might finally get some answers. But there were still questions that remained: What were they gonna tell Clive? Should they really kill Blaine? Why hadn't Blaine taken care of the body (especially the brain)?


	5. Chapter 5 - Blame it on Blaine

Liv waits for Ravi to come back from his lunch so she can finally tell him about Blaine. She wonders how Ravi will react and how Sam will react once they tell him. It doesn't take long before Ravi comes back to the morgue, and he has brought Sam with him.  
"Hello Liv," Ravi says. "If we want to catch this killer we have to put our brains together. No pun intended," he continues and laughs.  
"Very funny Ravi," Liv says. "And when you was away I actually found the killer."  
"Really?" Sam says. "Who is it?" They all sat down around the table and waited for Liv to tell them what she has found out.  
"It's Blaine," Liv says and looks at Ravi. They both knows that they kind of needed Blaine to find the cure, but at the same time they would gladly have him killed. "He's the one that turned me into a zombie. He's not a zombie anymore. We cured him," Liv explains to Sam. "But I'm not so sure we should kill him."  
"Why not?" Sam asks.  
"Well, we need him for the cure," Ravi says. "But I guess we could use this. We could let him live if he gives us the utopium we need to develop a cure."

After discussing what to do, they finally agree that they will question him and use him for the cure instead. Liv calls Blaine and tells him to come to the come to the morgue as fast as he can.  
"Sam, do you have a spare gun?" Liv asks.  
"Of course, do you know how to use it?" Sam says and hands her one of his guns. Liv just nods. Since she now is on hunter brain she should be able to take care of Blaine easily. They make themselves ready as they wait for Blaine to show up. Sam hides, and will only interfere if they need him.

Thirty minutes later Blaine comes in to the morgue.  
"Did you really miss me that much?" Blaine asks smiling.  
"We know that you killed the hunter," Liv says. "Unless you bring us more utopium we'll kill you."  
"That's sweet," Blaine says and walks closer to Liv. Liv takes up her gun and points it at Blaine.  
"I'm serious," Liv says. Blaine doesn't take her seriously and continues to walk closer to her. "Don't take another step," Liv continues. Blaine doesn't stop. Liv shoots him in the leg and Blaine falls to the floor. Ravi and Liv both walk to him.  
"Now, will you get the utopium?" Ravi asks.  
"Yes, I promise," Blaine says and hold his hand on his leg where the bullet hit him.  
"You've got three days," Liv says. Ravi helps Blaine stand up and he quickly leaves the morgue.

Even though, they managed to make Blaine promise to bring utopium they can't trust him. But then, they would kill him. Now they just had to wait for three days.  
"Can we trust him?" Sam asks Liv.  
"No, not really," Liv says. "But then you get to kill him."  
"It would be better if you got the cure," Sam says. "Even though, I don't really like the thought of zombies."  
"I can't even remember how it feels to be human," Liv says.  
"I know what you mean," Sam says. "Being a hunter isn't exactly normal either."  
"How come you don't want to kill me?" Liv asks.  
"Let´s just say that I know that a monster isn't always bad," Sam says. That is something he and Dean have learned throughout their time as hunters.  
"I know you must miss your brother," Liv says. "I'm really sorry."  
"Thank you! We were very close, so I don't know what I'll do without him. I wish there was something I could have done to bring him back, but if I did he would have killed me himself," Sam says and smiles. Liv smiles back.  
"No chick flick moments," Liv says.  
"That's something I've heard more than once from my brother," Sam says and smiles. She wishes that she had someone in her life she was as close to as Sam and Dean. Being a zombie has really made it hard to have good relationships with anyone.

Blaine comes back exactly three days later. He walks into the morgue with a noticeable limp.  
"Here you go," Blaine says and gives the utopium to Ravi. Ravi takes care of it. Blaine quickly gets out of the morgue again without saying a word. Liv is glad they didn't have to kill Blaine; they need his help to take down Max Rager.

Ravi and Liv follows Sam out to the impala.  
"I'm happy it turned out this way," Sam says. "You can make a cure now."  
"It wouldn't have been as successful if it hadn't been for you," Ravi says. "Thank you!" Sam hugs Liv and Ravi and gets into the impala.  
"What have you done to baby?" Liv exclaims. "What's wrong with the cassette tapes?" she says and points at the iPod.  
"This is starting to get creepy," Sam says laughing. "You sound exactly like my brother." Sam immediately takes down the iPod and plays the cassette instead. With the sound of _Carry on Wayward Son_ Sam drives away while waving to Liv and Ravi. Liv smiles, because now she can get the cure. She can finally be human, which also means that she can be with Major again.

* * *

AN: This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story!  
Feel free to leave a review of what you think.


End file.
